Our Shinichi
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Something went wrong. Something always goes wrong. But how wrong is it really when Kai-chan can finally have his Shin-chan in his arms?


When you wish and you work hard with one goal in mind, it is rather hard to see everything else around it.

When you wish and you work hard with one goal in mind, you never ask yourself how its going to be in the future, when that goal is accomplished and you are finally whole.

When you wish and you work hard with one goal in mind, there are times you forget that nothing can ever be the same again.

Shinichi hadn't expected very much when the Organizations was finally taken down. He really hadn't. He'd known that the officers around him were all aware of his situation, but he didn't expect them to find the poison, mostly because when Ai disappeared the labs were set ablaze and that particular head quarters had been forgotten. There were still countless capsules containing his current bane and future cure, but Shinichi had not asked anyone to bring it to him if it was found. He had not really believed he wanted it anymore.

Shinichi had known Kaitou KID had weaseled his way into the group of government specialists that had infiltrated the Organization. They'd helped out one another countless times by that point, and if he was truthful with himself, Shinichi was glad the thief and master magician was there. It gave him a guardian or an angel if he happen to get himself in a tough situation. In the worst case scenario, he'd die and he would still have KID there after he was gone to tell Ran and his family everything.

None of those facts however, had coincided with each other in his thoughts. He hadn't thought that KID would secure a silver case filled with pills before the others could get their hands on it, and neither did he believe the thief would hand it to him when all was said and done.

So he was surprised when that was exactly what the other teen had done.

"Now you have a choice." The thief had said. Serious for the first time since Shinichi had known him. "Don't decide based on what anyone else would feel but yourself. In the end of the day, it is you who has to live your life. It is no one's responsibility to live it out for you."

It took him days, and one heist, to make the choice. He'd mostly gone to say goodbye to the Phantom Thief that had become so much more than his rival by the end of all this. Yet, when he went to say the words, the thief countered it with his own even before hearing what Shinichi, as Conan, had wanted here at a KID Heist.

"This job has not changed for me. Snake is still out there and the danger for me is not gone like it is for you. You are no longer a target to murderers Tantei-kun, so why did you return to the board?"

When it was spoken, it wasn't in any particular tone of voice at all. It wasn't their usual banter, it wasn't in disdain, nor was it warningly. Shinichi would have called the tone a 'caring question' if he hadn't known any better. Turns out back then, he really hadn't.

"I just-" He tried to talk, say what he'd come to say. _"I'm moving to America and living out my second childhood."_ but he suddenly couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out.

KID was still in danger. KID still had _his_ fight, despite taking the time and effort to help Shinichi out of his. Yet there he was, leaving without any other gesture than 'goodbye'. How was he so freaking selfish? Now of all times, when it was in his reach to get his body back and assist the thief like the thief has assisted him.

Conan had turned and walked away without a word, leaving behind a heavy-hearted KID. Conan hadn't known back then, that KID had thought he'd never see Shinichi again after he'd turned and walked away. He'd only learn later that the Phantom Thief was actually scared brainless that night, about just having let go of something _else _that he loved.

In the end, Shinichi did not do what he had _first _chosen. Instead, he told Haibara that he wanted to take the antidote and become Shinichi again. He didn't think about Ran, his parents, Heiji, or anything when he took it. Just helping Kaitou KID. Saving the one who saved him. Helping the only person who'd become so much his equal, his rival, and his friend.

After getting his own body though, it took months of rehabilitation to even act _normal_. The lasting affects of the drug had stayed in his system in those months, clouding his mind, messing with his memory and threw off his motor skills. He kept having dreams that tore him in two. He wondered ever waking hour of those months, just _who_ he was.

You see, his time as Conan, had changed him deeply. Destroyed him just to rebuild him again as something, _someone_, else. Was it surprising that some of Shinichi Kudo was lost in the end? Was it surprising that some memories were misplaced when he was finally able to stand on his own again?

Still, after those months in Agasa's house, he left for the one next door, keeping his return a secret from everyone but Agasa and Ai. And there he waited.

He'd been planning while he'd spent months in lock up in Aagasa's house while the mini-doctor Ai had pushed him to regain control of his body and sanity. Reading about ever KID heist in the news and planning how to stop the shootings and capture the damn shooter who would dare aim his gun at Shinichi's partner.

He'd also contemplated on that. On just how much he'd come to trust and care for the thief in question. Even without knowing the damn man's identity, they'd established a more-or-less stable relationship really. A mutual understanding and a deep withstanding partnership. KID was the only one who could truly understand what Shinichi has been through, and Shinichi is the only one who could understand KID period.

So he planned, and he waited.

It was during one of KID's biggest heists that he struck his own hand. The New Year's Heist. The one planned for the fans more than for the jewel that didn't even have a myth behind it. Shinichi knew that in this heist, KID would be a little bit more careless, just because he was more a showman then, than he was a thief. So Shinichi would be there to have his back, KID knowing so or not.

It was actually very easy to surprise Snake. The man had been so focused on taking down KID that anything else was blocked out and a soccer ball to the face _knocked_ him out.

It was with the take down of Snake, that everyone else came to know of his return. It had actually fought for front page in the news paper the day before.

_SHINICHI KUDO RETURNS WITH THE ARREST OF BO ASSASSIN CODENAME SNAKE_

and

KAITOU KID CAPTURES BLACK PEARL AND WOMAN'S HEARTS

Next time Shinichi ever saw KID, it was in the Kudo mansion's library, waiting for him the very next night. Shinichi though, had expected this. What he had not expected, was to be_ interrupted_ during his meeting with his one and only equal. The pounding on the door was brutal and vicious, pulling both thief and detective's attentions to the front door.

"You should answer it. We can speak once she has left." The thief had whispered.

There was no grin on his face, no taunt, not much of anything really. It was frightening to those who knew the teenage thief, but Shinichi dismissed it knowing that right now, the thief had a lot on his mind and that was why his poker-face was slightly more cropped, and went to answer the door.

"Don't disappear this time. I have something I want to tell you." He said as he walked out of the library, closing the door behind him.

The pounding on the door had slowed, and a voice now joined it. A girl's voice.

"Shinichi! Open the door! I know you're back! Why didn't you tell me you were back! You said I'd be the first to know when you returned! Where have you been? Are you back for good! Shinichi!"

When Shinichi really did pull the door open, he was met with a strangely familiar, crying face. And his mind went blank.

"Who are you?"

Needless to say, he was slapped, yelled at, insulted, questioned, and then attacked again. He wasn't going to stand this. Who does this girl think she is, banging on his door and then assaulting him?

He grabbed her wrist as she took another swing at him and forced her down, holding her there with his knee on the middle of her back and her arms firmly behind her, held in one of Shinichi's hands. He was peeved and a little confused, but mostly angry.

"What the hell? Do you want me to call the police? This is assault!" He's voice rose with his own anger, and he pressed his knee just a little harder into the crying girl's back.

She gasped, letting out a startled, strangled "S-Shin-Shinichi!"

He wasn't much in the mood for this though, all he wanted was to talk to the one person that mattered. KID. He needed to talk to the thief seriously, it was important to his own peace of mind. This girl's interruption was not only resented, but her actions were rude and far too hostile for Shinichi to let it go.

"Shinichi!" She cried again. She was crying. Hard and confused. Shinichi himself was having a hard time processing anything right them. This girl just assaulted him but she was the one crying? What was going on?

"Now, who are you?" He asked, taking a little bit of weight of her back so she could breath and answer him. The faster he got her out of here the faster he could return to his thief.

"Shinichi...you, you don't know?" She whispered. The whole sentence was choked up and barely audible, but Shinichi got the hint.

"Should I? You bang on my door, screaming my name, and when I answer, you assault me. Who are you and what do you want from me?" He growled a little in the last sentence but it was lost to the girl and she just cried now.

She went limp in her hold and just cried, calling out his name in between sobs. It tore Shinichi apart inside. On one hand, she had proven herself a danger to him, on the other she was a girl and she was crying. Add to that, KID was waiting in his library. At least, Shinichi hoped KID was still waiting.

Still, he had to deal with this girl first.

So slowly, he released her.

She did nothing. Just stayed there and cried, harder and harder by the passing second and Shinichi stared and stared. At some point she cried herself out and fell unconscious, yet all Shinichi could still do was stare at her form on the floor.

"Do you really not remember?"

KID's voice made Shinichi's eyes snap back as he turned to look at the coming thief.

Of course the thief had heard the commotion, the teen had very good ears after all, and Shinichi already knew why he hadn't come earlier, he couldn't risk the girl seeing him here in the Kudo mansion.

"Why does everyone ask me that? First is Ai, then Agasa, then this girl," He gestured to the girl on the floor. "And now you. What's so important that I supposedly 'forgot'?"

KID stared at him, long and hard before sighing.

"You forget Mouri-san, but you remember me?" KID asked quietly, afraid of something.

Shinichi furrowed his brows.

"I didn't forget anyone, I never knew her." Shinichi countered. "And how can I not remember you. You're my childhood friend, even now as Kaitou KID, you think I could ever forget Kuroba Kaito?"

That shocked the thief to the core. All kinds of masks slammed down on the surprised face, until Shinichi was pretty sure KID was freaking out on the inside. Why? Shinichi had always known his identity, Kaito had been his best friend after all.

"I think its time I go." KID stated, about to turn on his heal and find a window to climb out of, but Shinichi lunged for him.

"What the hell Kaito! Tell me what's going on! What the hell have I forgotten?"

He had a tight hold on the thief's arm, and the teen was tense in his hold. It alerted Shinichi that something very wrong was happening here.

"Kaito, why are you always doing this! When it comes to things about yourself you always try to shut me out! Ever since Toichi-san was murdered, you stopped talking to me! Why? What did I do! I'm sorry Kai-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't good enough a detective to figure out who murdered him! But I tried Kai-chan! I became really good and I tried to find him! I _did_ catch him!"

Oh god, what was happening. Now KID's head was reeling at everything Shinichi had said.

Father murdered? How did Shinichi know that? Everyone called it an accident. And did Shinichi just say he became a detective to take Snake down for Kaito? What was going on here?

"Tantei-kun..." KID whispered, trying hard not to let how freaked out he was really show.

"Damn it, Kaito! Take the masks off and talk to me! All these years I've been trying to become the best just to find the one who took you away from me! Why can't you talk to me?"

Shinichi was sounding a little like a child now and it reminded KID of Conan. Maybe that was it. Maybe the transformation back to his old self affected something in Shinichi. If that was so, it was KID's duty to sort this mess out, wasn't it? He'd sworn to himself long ago to protect the teen-child. Wasn't this just another chance to do just that?

But still...the things Tantei-kun were saying weren't making sense. Actually, they were making _too much_ sense. They needed to sort this out, and fast before Kaito's brain melted.

"Alright Tantei-kun." He breathed. "Let's get Mouri-chan to a bed and then we'll have that talk. Okay?" He spoke calmly as if being very careful of a wild animal. And Shinichi might as well have been a wild animal with how scared he had Kaito.

"Alright." Shinichi agreed after a moment of silence. He released the thief and turned to the girl. "So who is she anyways?"

Obviously Shinichi was trying to regain some ground after that little scene he just had. The blush on his face told KID that already, and the smirk just naturally made its way into the thief's face.

"Her name is Mouri Ran. She's the daughter of Mouri Kogoro a private detective, and supposedly she's best friends with high school detective Kudo Shinichi." KID's tone was teasing as they helped settle her in his hold. She looked terrible, but she'd live.

"Really."

Shinichi must have heard this from somewhere because a thoughtful look crossed his face. KID's theory was confirmed when Shinichi opened his mouth.

"Ai and Agasa said something about her too. A Ran and a Heiji that I supposedly made friends with when I was six or seven and moved to Beika."

"Wait, you weren't born in Beika?" KID's face remained neutral as Shinichi led him to the guest room, showing him where he could lay Ran down.

"No. I was born in Ekoda. That is where we met Kai-chan. My mom was and your dad were friends, and while he'd teach her all he knew about disguises and things like that, you and I would play in the kitchen with you mother."

A sudden memory flashed into Kaito's mind. Of course, the little boy who'd always come over his house! That was how Conan had looked familiar.

"Hang on, when did you remember all this?"

They walked out of the guest room, closing the door behind them as they went back into the library.

KID dropped one of his smoke bombs and changed from his uniform into normal t-shirt and jeans, something that made Shinichi smile for some reason. Kaito figured that since Shinichi already knew so much, despite the things Kaito still couldn't understand, it was better to talk as equals and not in his alternate persona.

"When I woke up from the coma Ai said I was in. She explained about some Organization I helped take down, some pills that turned me into a child, and about how I lived with my best friend Ran at the time." Shinichi frowned at his own words and Kaito could see the wheels turning. "I get glimpses of it, so I don't disbelieve her completely, but most of my images are of you. Heists I mean. You helping me fight and win against the organization."

"I see..." Kaito couldn't help but smile a little. Wow, this was too good to be true, he'd thought for so long that he'd lost his Tantei-kun, his most precious critic, but here he was after reading about his very own Tantei-kun taking down his very own worst enemy. It had been Shinichi who caught Snake after all.

"Yeah. I get flashes of these cases that I solved as a kid, an old man hitting me, a few kids following me around, but most of what I remember is your escapes in the moonlight. I don't remember any girl who isn't Ai, or any real events until after my six months of rehabilitation in Agasa's house."

"So that's where you've been for six months?" Kaito had just figured that Shinichi had left already. Kaito had actually known of Shinichi's choice due to his spy doves so he had well and truly expected to never see the other teen again. Yet here they sat.

Shinichi nodded.

Kaito got a glimpse of something new. Something strange.

Shinichi was different.

Vastly different if you ask Kaito.

He had a small smile on his face and a shine in his eyes that spoke of hope, not of the detective's usual death and logic. If anything that look was more of a child's look than Conan had ever had.

"You know, my first memories are of you. From the move from Ekoda to Beika, I remember school, my parents, and flashes of my life as Conan. It's a whole ten or so years of lost memories but the earliest ones are of you and me playing as children."

Kaito nodded, going through his own mind for his set of memories. He remembered the little boy his mother introduced him to, Shin-chan. Wow, how had he forgotten this after so long? It had been one of the most important memories he'd had as a child, mostly because the only other thing he could think of when we pictured his childhood was that 'accident' that had resulted in the death of his loving father. Maybe that had made him block out his childhood entirely.

"So you were the childhood friend I could never remember?" Kaito asked in wonder.

Shinichi smiled excited that his Kai-chan was remembering him. "Yeah! You remember now?"

Kaito nodded and stared blankly at Shinichi. How could he ever forget his little best friend! Shin-chan had been beside him since he was born, they had been insuperable back when Toichi was teaching Yukiko all about the art of creating and feeding an alter ego, something Toichi knew more than anyone about. This was a rather eye-opening experience for Kaito.

"Shin-chan..." He mumbled under his breath, speaking the childhood nickname he'd given the other boy. It sounded so familiar and right that it was like someone punched him in the gut.

Shinichi's smile was wide and hopeful as he closed the space between them, enveloping the other teen in his arms. "I kept my promise..." Shinichi whispered as he hugged Kaito, who was shocked at the action and the words.

"You did." Kaito rationalized.

His Tantei-kun had taken down the one person Kaito had ever truly run from. His Tantei-kun had remembered him above all his friends. His Tantei-kun was hugging him.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised with the next move, but when Kaito found his lips pressed firmly against Shinichi's, it didn't really matter who started it. He was free of the crows and his Shin-chan was Shin-chan again. Nothing at all really mattered but that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of ppl are going to rip me apart for the abrupt and non-ending ending, but I actually have more ideas for this one-shot that doesn't necessarily have to stay a one-shot. Give me some reviews and I may just continue this one.**


End file.
